Bad Dream
by OnasiMagic
Summary: Short one shot story in reply to a challenge. Carth has a bad dream about Revan falling to the dark side.


Three years had passed since the Star Forge. Carth had never realized how ready he was to leave the Republic, but when Revan told him she was pregnant, he knew immediately that it was the right decision.

He had already given up so much of his life for the Republic, for a threat that never seemed to stop. He let himself be selfish and resigned his commission. Choosing, instead, to enjoy every moment of his new daughters life.

Trying to convince Revan was another matter. She still felt like she had so much to atone for. She would never even consider abandoning the Jedi or the Republic, and in a way, that made his decision easier, at first.

He had grown used to worrying about her, while she was off on some mission. Had even resigned himself to stop asking questions about where she was going or what was transpiring.

But as Leilani had grown from a baby into a toddler, explaining her mothers absence had become more difficult. Carth saw Revan doing exactly what he had done with Dustil and he tried more often than either of them wanted, trying to convince her to stop.

Most of their limited time together was now spent in heated arguments and neither liked the direction that their relationship was heading. It seemed only Leilani was holding them together, ironically, she was also the reason for the growing strain on their relationship.

Revan was home, once again for just less than a day, before she would have to leave once more. After tucking their daughter into bed, both of them taking turns telling her a story of the now famous Twi'lek who used to travel with them, they moved to the living room.

Immediately their conversation followed a familiar path. "Rev, when is it going to be enough for you? Leilani is changing every day. You have missed her first steps, her first words. How many other firsts are going to happen before you come to your senses?"

"Carth, we have been through this before, I _have_ to do this! It is for her that I am doing it!" She was so tired of going over this with him.

"And that's the excuse I used to use with Morgana and Dustil! Nothing will ever be enough! For force sake, why can't you learn from my own mistakes?"

"It's different for me Carth and you know that! I am a Jedi; I have already abused that privilege – just having a husband and daughter. I won't even go into how THIS life is only possible because of the second chance I got. I can not and _will not_ turn my back on that responsibility."

"Yeah, and meanwhile your other responsibilities suffer! Dammit woman, will either of us ever be first in your life!" his frustration evident as his fist slammed down on the table.

"I've had enough of this Carth, I do not come back to hear you badger me about my choices!" she turned hotly towards the door. "The Masters are waiting for me. I'll be back in a few hours, if you are going to bring this up again, do me a favor and don't bother waiting up for me!" she turned and left their apartment without another glance.

-------------------

She entered quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping form on the sofa. Intently moving towards the hall that led to the bedrooms, only his voice made her stop.

"So, you finally returned. All set to leave us once again?" he asked, stretching out the remainder of sleep from his body,

"I told you not to bother waiting if this is what you were going to bring up!" she spat the words at him.

His voice came in a pleading tone, "I just want you to understand how important you are to us."

She paused, smiling at him, "I know that Carth, that is why I have done all this. You and Leilani are my driving force."

"So, then why do you continue carrying out these missions for the Jedi, for the Republic?" he asked, hoping she would finally see reason.

"You are right Carth, the threat will never stop." A huge grin covered her face as she moved towards him. "And I have served on my last mission for the Jedi, the Republic."

He couldn't believe it, finally she had come to her senses! He moved towards her, pulling her into his grasp, kissing her with such relief and passion.

The emergency comm in the apartment crackled to life, interrupting the burning desire flowing between them.

The Admiral was anxious and spoke in a rushed tone "Commander Onasi, the city is under attack by Sith troops. You have been recalled for duty, the entire Jedi council has been slain. Reports of" she shifted uncomfortably, "the last witnessed person to leave the enclave was." She paused before continuing, "I'm sorry Carth, it was your wife."

Growing horror crossed his face as he pushed her away from him. "Revan, what is she saying? What is she talking about?"

Her reply was interrupted by a group of Sith troopers smashing through the door of their apartment. They leveled their blasters at Carth, who stood frozen in shock.

"Carry on, everything here is under control" Revan spoke in a commanding voice, the troops leaving with a bow and "Yes, Master."

Confusion followed by realization cascaded down his face, "Revan, how could you? What…"

"Carth, I did all this for you and Leilani. The Sith threat would never stop, not unless I was in control. I told you I served my last mission for the Jedi and the Republic. Don't worry, I am finally back now."

------------------

"I am finally back now" Revan said, moving to wake up Carth.

He jumped up, staring at her with horror.

"Nice welcome, care to fill me in?" she asked, a bit confused.

He stared at her for a few minutes before pulling her into his arms. _Oh thank the force, it was just a dream! A bad, horrible dream! _"Revan, I don't want to lose you. Please, please, don't leave again." His kisses fell down her face, hungry and desperate as he tightened his hold on her.

"Well," she breathed, "now that you ask in that way…."


End file.
